Je vais compter jusqu'à quinze
by poulpe1er
Summary: Hiruma a perdu son carnet de menace, malheur ! qui l'a récupéré? et surtout pourquoi? Toutes les réponses dans cette fic
1. 1,2,3 nous irons au bois

Bien le bonjour amateurs de fics! Voici **une petite hisoitre que j'ai écrite pour une amie** ( PsychO-HerissOn )n'ai pas encore finie de l'écrire mais j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve.

Au fait, vous vous en doutez sans doute, mais je n'est inventé aucun des protagonistes de mon histoire. Il y aura du **yaoi** ( peut être autre chose avec ,je sais pas encore). Et la fic ne devrait pas déborder sur un nombre immense de chapitre ^^

**bref, bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

Depuis deux jours, la vie d'Hiruma a complètement basculée. En effet, notre cher démon manipulateur a perdu sa carte maîtresse : son carnet de menaces! Imaginez l'horreur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Non en fait, vous ne pouvez même pas car aucun d'entre vous ne sait ce qui se trouve dans ce carnet, et ceux qui pensaient qu'il ne contiendrait que des informations sur les choses honteuses des autres se trompent lourdement. Le carnet D'Hiruma contient aussi la vie entière des gens qu'il lui faut manipuler et, le pire, toute sa vie. Car notre cher démon ne souhaitant pas qu'elle soit découverte, cachais les seuls documents disponibles toujours sur lui ( il c'est arrangé au préalable pour que les autres soient détruits et que personne ne puisse en témoigner). qu'il sait qu'il ne faut pas oublier son passé. Mais son extrème prudence à l'égard de son cahier noir n'aura pas suffit. Quelqu'un devait être en train de savourer les plaisirs du voyeurisme poussés à l'extrème, satisfaire son besoin de commérage pleinement ou, qui sait, peut être même en train d'élaborer un plan machiavélique pour se servir du carnet au mieux. Toutes les hypothèses étaient possibles, et tout le monde devait être suspecté. Après deux jours d'investigations aussi discrètes que minutieuses sans aucun résultat, il commençait à craindre quelques peu quand il reçu une lettre pas rassurante certes, mais qui prouvait que le carnet était entre les mains de quelqu'un et que celui-ci l'avait lu assez bien pour connaître son adresse.

_"Cher Yoichi, _

_non je ne vais pas rectifier en Hiruma, après tout tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que se soit puisse que j'ai ton carnet. A ce propos, merci de l'avoir écrit, il m'est et va m'être très utile. Tu souhaites le récupérer? Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à une lettre avec mes coordonnées quand même? Mon petit Yoichi, je ne compte pas te rendre le carnet ou du moins pas gratuitement. _

_Tu t'énerves? J'aimerais beaucoup voir la tête que tu as en ce moment, cela doit changer de ton faux air cynique habituel. Cela doit être magnifique de voir ton visage déformé par la fureur et j'ai tout aussi hâte de le voir tordu par l'effroi. Car tu t'en doutes, je ne t'envoies pas ce message pour demander de tes nouvelles. Réfléchis bien à cette question Yoichi, que serais-tu prêt à donner pour ton carnet? Et ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour me donner la réponse, j'ai réussi à te le voler, récupérer un bête message dans ton ordinateur ne me posera aucun problème (oui il faut que tu l'écrives sur ton ordinateur). Tu comptes refuser? Alors ne t'attends pas à revoir ton cher carnet de menace. Et je crois que je pourrai aisément vendre son contenu au plus offrant ( tu as tellement d'ennemis). Alors Je te dis très certainement à bientôt mon petit démon. _

_Une personne qui t'en feras baver.  
_

_Ps : Finalement tu es facile à avoir et à cerner._

Le pire c'était finalement produit, il était en face de quelqu'un d'intelligent qui avait de toute évidence prévu son coup. Mais peut être pas tant que ça, Hiruma analysa le papier ( qui était dactylographié) et trouva trois traces d'empruntes. Son sourire démoniaque réaparru sur son visage et il commença à analyser les empruntes, oui, la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre avait commis une grosse erreur et il allait lui faire payer son acte au centuple. Enfin, il était peut être inutile de le préciser, vous connaissez Hiruma.


	2. 4,5,6 cueillir des cerises

Et voici le chapitre deux, toujours dans le même esprit. Merci à ce cher hérisson pour avori apprécié le debut ^^.

bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Ainsi c'était lui, cet espèce de petit enfoiré qui lui avait subtilisé son carnet de menace. Il ne l'aurait pourtant pas mis en tête des suspects mais ces empruntes étaient la preuve de ses faux-semblants. Marco. Hiruma savait peu de choses sur lui, juste qu'il dépensait des somme onéreuses dans ses vêtements de marques et qu'il n'était pas très honnête, en tous cas assez peu aparemment pour monter un tel plan. Mais celui d'Hiruma serait un million de fois pire et il en riait déjà. Aussi, il mis ses plus espiègles serviteurs à la recherche de toutes les infos un minimum intérréssantes sur marco. Mais seulement pour lancer Marco sur une fausse piste. Le point faible de Marco : les costumes de luxe Italien. Quoi de mieux que de punir par ce qu'on aime le plus? Il aurait besoin de soudoyer quelques personnes, de glu et de quelques petits joujous sympathiques. A l'évidente réussite de ses projets, notre cher Hiruma rappela à la pièce pourquoi on l'appelait le démon...

Et, dès le lendemain, son plan fut mis à execution. Dans une rue bordée de boutiques de luxe étrangères, et pricipalement europpéennes, Marco était en train d'essayer sa trouvaille de la journée, à savoir, un superbe costard. il ressentit en le portant quelque chose d'étrange. En effet, le costume lui semblait quelque peut gélatineux, une nouvelle matière, sans doute.

"Alala, on arrête pas le progrès "pensa-t-il, jusqu'au moment où il sentit que son habit était vraiment prêt du corps et qu'il ne pouvait plus l'enlever ! Il essaya par de nombreux moyens d'enlever son costume, et , après de nombreux essais qui se conclurent tous par un echec, car il refusait d'utiliser de l'eau bouillante qui aurait gaché la qualité du superbe vêtement. Il se retrouva donc à l'hopital et, épuisé par les nombreuses taches délicates que le personnel avait du effectuer sur sa personne, car il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on abime son costume, il commença à somnoler dans son lit en pensant à cette glue, il était sur que ce n'était pas un acte fortuit, et il avait bien sa petite idée sur le coupable...

C'est alors que de nombreuses explosions se firent entendre, Marco comprit instantanément que son tortionnaire arrivait. Il ne feint même pas la surprise quand celui-ci entra en poussant un de ses cris démoniaques habituel, un fusil pointer sur le patient.

"Sale mafioso de mes deux, rends le moi !

Hein? Te rendre quoi exactement Hiruma?

Instable ta réponse, tu mens !

En aucun cas, je t'en prie, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais épargne moi !

Ne parle de ceci à personne et peut être que je saurai m'en souvenir"

Sur ce, Hiruma partit. Il n'y avait aucune dissimulation dans ses yeux, juste une immense crainte. Etrange. Pourquoi donc avait-il trouvé ses empruntes sur la lettre? Et si...Hiruma rentra en courant chez lui, et y découvrit une autre lettre...

_Mon petit Yoichi, _

_Comme je l'avais prédit, tu es tombé sans aucune retenue dans mon piège. Cela m'a quand même, je l'avoue, quelques peu déçu, j'esperais un peu plus de répondant de ta part. Tu dois bouillir de colère, à tel point que cela doit être vraiment excitant. D'après ce que je constate, tu n'as aucune chance, tu vas t'user pour rien. Mais, si tu le souhaite, pour qu'au lieu de jouer à cinq contre un dans ton petit monde, nous jouions à deux, il suffit simplement que tu admettes que tu as perdu, et, peut être que si tu te montres extrêmement coopératif, tu retrouveras vite ton cher carnet. Pas intérréssé? Réfléchis y bien, car tes prochaines erreurs ne couteront pas seulement quelques jours d'hopital à une de tes connaissances éloignées. Ah, l'expression de ton visage à cet instant doit être vraiment attrayante, mais je te le dirai dans ma prochaine lettre puisse que maintenant je peux te voir, et je suis certain de ne pas être déçu du spectacle. Nous nous verrons quand tu t'y attendras le moins mais j'ose esperer que tu apprécieras. Penses bien à moi. _

_Toujours la même personne qui te fera baver. _

Hiruma s'en mordait les doigts. Il pensait sans cesse à la possible identité de son mystérieux correspondant. Pas Marco en tous cas, il pouvait maintenant en être totalement sur. Qui était-il? Comment avait-il pu trouver son adresse? Entrer sans laisser de trace de son passage? Poser apperemment une caméra? Et, le pire selon lui, prévoir ses manoeuvres? Que voulait-il dire dans sa lettre par jouer à cinq contre un? S'agissait-t-il de la technique diabolique d'Hiruma qui utilisait des larbins, représentés ici par le nombre cinq? En tous cas, il n'avait aucune intention de capituler !

Pour la caméra, il en avait trouvé une dizaine, et se doutait bien qu'il y en avait d'autres, mais son adversaire avait laissé sur chacune d'elle le numéro, qui d'ailleurs correspondait à l'ordre dans lequel Hiruma les avait trouvées, et un petit mot : " si tu savais combien il y en avait, tu ne t'embetterai pas pour une de moins", " j'aime quand tu crois reprendre un minimum de contrôle", " bats toi fort, comme ça, tu viendras encore plus perdu à moi",ect jusqu'à la plus énigmatique : " A la prochaine trouvée, tu auras le droit à un petit cadeau de ma part, fais en bon usage" Il se mis alors à chercher avec encore plus d'entrain, mais sans résultat. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il abandonna un instant, épuisé.

Puis il réfléchit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cherché partout, alors posément, il se demanda si son enemi n'essayait pas de l'avoir au bluff. Après tout, il avait un regard perçant et il connaissait sa chambre mieux que personne. Oui, vraiment, ça devait être ça. "Quel enfoiré de manipulateur ce fuckin' voleur de carnet, pensa-t-il, enfin, si c'est ça qu'il appelle jouer, cela me déstabilise juste un tout petit, vivement que je le démasque. Ainsi je pourrai lui faire payer ses actes!"

Ils inspecta les caméras trouvées, aucune emprunte cette fois. "L'enemi est vraiment doué, mais sa chute n'en sera que plus longue et le parfum de la victoire plus fort", songea Hiruma.

Pour vérifier la véracité des propos du dangeureux inconnu, il alluma son pc, et lui écrivit un petit mot. Enfin, petit mot, rien de romantique comme vous vous en doutez :

" _Si tu arrives à lire ceci, c'est que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à craindre de ta personne. Mais ne te méprends pas, je ne renoncerai JAMAIS. D'ailleurs, tiens toi biens car aussi doué que tu sois, tu ne me surpasseras en aucun cas. Ta cible est loin d'être un agneau, une victime permanente, il s'agit de moi, redouté par un nombre de personnes incalculable, dans de nombreux milieux, avec énormément d'esclaves, et contrairement à ce que tu semblais dire, je n'ai pas que des enemis...Tu ne resteras plus bien longtemps sagement assis dans ton salon à me rédiger tes stupides lettres,et à bluffer pour essayer de m'effrayer. Prépares toi à être humilié, et tu me supplieras d'arrêter, crois moi."_

Mais Hiruma se trompait, et un sourire se dessina sur un visage qui fixait le rendu des caméras que notre cher démon n'avait pas trouvées...


	3. 7,8,9 dans mon panier neuf

Bien le bonjour, et hop magique le chapitre trois ^^  
merci à amandine et psycho-hérisson pour leur review.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Hiruma reçu une réponse, accompagnée d'une photo de lui...le décor de sa chambre lui prouvant l'existence des caméras...

_Mon tout petit, _

_tu étais tout mignon à te démener. Après tu oses dire que je ne suis rien? Mais tu n'aurais avancé à rien dans ton "enquête" si je ne t'avais pas volontairement laissé ces informations. Tu es faible, admet le et j'essayerai d'être gentil avec toi. Tu avais une expression magnifique hier, je m'en suis longtemps délecté. Réfléchis bien à tout ça et à ma proposition. Sans cela, tu n'as aucune chance de me retrouver. Même en soudoyant la poste, en filmant toutes les boîtes pour mettre le courrier, en essayant de retrouver ma trace sur ton ordinateur, et je ne parle pas du reste...En bref, tu ne trouveras rien sur moi en dehors de ce que moi je te dirai, je te le garanti. Tu vas me dire que non?Tu te mens à toi même yoichi, tu as déjà tenté sans succès. Reconnais que tu as perdu, se sera déjà un grand pas. Le reste te viendras encore plus facilement. Et ne t'inquiètes de rien, je ne risque pas de t'oublier, surtout après ce que j'ai enregistré depuis ta salle de bain: un petit démon nu. Sexy et assez compromettant. Toujours pas intérréssé par la rédition? Alors, penses à tout ce que je pourrai faire avec cette photo et torture toi bien. _

_Qui d'autre que moi? _

_Ps : J'aime quand tu essaies de faire le fort, mais cette fois , c'est toi la victime._

Cela dépassait tout ce qu'Hiruma avait prévu. Il n'avait pensé qu'à la crainte du voleur de carnet, pas à la sienne, et pourtant...Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait un malêtre quand il pensait à cet enemi, une certaine inquiétude de l'inconnu. Apréhension envers quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais dont la réciproque n'était pas vraie...Oui, en fait il avait peur. Peur des méthodes de cet inconnu, et surtout de son but. A quoi allait lui servir sa rédition se demandait-il. L'honneur? Nan, cela semblait déjà inimaginable pour une personne dans la norme, alors pour ce genre de type...Avoir la victoire et utiliser son carnet pour l'humilier doublement? Cela lui paraissait déjà plus plausible.

Ceci, dit, il n'avait pas tort, dans sa lettre aucun indice, pas de trace sur son ordinateur, rien de rien. Il avait du envisagé totues les solutions, un vrai génie. Un de ceux qui semble-t-il aiment rester cacher, donc, des plus difficiles à trouver. A bien y réfléchir, la meilleure des solutions était aussi la plus fourbe, faire semblant d'avoir perdu, d'avoir l'air effrayé, de feindre l'épouvante et de ressentir une extrème terreur quant à la sentence.

Mais il y avait les caméras. Impossible de tout préparé chez lui, et s'il avait prévu cette réaction? Y en aurait-il autre part? Devinerait-il la moindre de mes actions? Aurait-il déjà organisé son plan complet depuis le début? Se contentant de le continuer selon ses réponses? Voilà toutes les questions qui tronaient ce soir là dans la tête de ce cher démon qui perdait de sa vigueur de jour en jour; passant son temps à réfléchir à un inconnu, au moyen de mieux l'abattre.

Une journée, où il fit un gros effort pour parraitre plus tourmenté encore, il écrivit un autre texte sur son pc :

" _Fuckin' voleur de carnet!_

_Jamais on ne m'avait autant tenu tête, jamais je n'avais autant réfléchi à la stratégie de quelqu'un. Ta tactique m'a décontenancée je l'admet. Brillante stratégie, digne de moi. J'espère que ça te fait bien plaisir de passer tes journées à espionner un lycéen qui n'a en fait pas grand intérêt._ _Car mis à part mes pensées, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne repousse ni n'attire personne sans faire d'efforts et je me bat pour tout obtenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de détailler ce tout car ayant lu mon __carnet, tu dois déjà tout savoir. Ainsi, tu dois pouvoir anticiper totues mes stratégies, comment gagner alors? Je crois que c'est impossible. J'aimerais juste savoir , ce que tu attends de moi._

_Hiruma"_

Enregistrer, et hop parfait, pensa-t-il.

Nan ne souries pas Hiruma, Tu es filmé...

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez?

La suite arrive bientôt, juste le temsp de la fignoler un peu ^^

merci d'avoir lu


	4. 10,11,12 elles seront toutes rouge

Et hop là, chapitre 4 déjà ^^ merci beaucoups pour les reviews :). bonne lecture à vous

* * *

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, car peu de temps après, put lire sur son écran :

_« Oh, pauvre petit Yoichi,_

_Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour m'envoyer ce genre d'écrits. Mais ne pleures pas, il y a une première fois à tout et, je compte bien t'en faire réaliser plusieurs...Seulement, les dires et les écrits ne me suffisent pas, je veux des actes! Alors, pour vérifier la véracité de ce que tu m'a écrit, tu vas avoir quelques taches diverses à effectuer, mais rien de bien méchant pour le moment, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, mon petit démon, cela fait quatre jours que tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi et tu n'as pourtant pas l'air malade, serait-ce parce que tu ne pense qu'à moi? J'en serai ravi, si je t'obsède à ce point, j'en suis fort honoré. Tu recevras des petits paquets demain, s'ils te plaisent, nous nous verrons bien vite. _

_attend son avec beaucoup d'impatience_

_Ps: Evite de te servir d'une stratégie type « un dernier calcul et on s'en va », il me serait trop facile de la modifier partiellement pour arriver encore plus vite à mes fins. _

Après l'avoir lu, Hiruma était stupéfait : « quatre jours sans sortir de chez moi?! Tant que ça?! Quel jour sommes nous? Aurais-je perdu la notion du temps? Prendre une douche ne serait pas du luxe alors...Mais, il va voir qu'il me fait réagir autant, qu'il n'est pas si loin de gagner...Nan jamais, il faut que je résiste! Seulement il 'mobserve. Sûrement pas tout le temps, mais il doit enregistrer pour vérifier les évênements particuliers, impossible de rester autant de temps à m'observer. Que va-t-il m'envoyer? Quand le rencontrerai-je? Que devrai-je faire? «

Tant de questions déambulaient dans le crane du blond, encore et encore, comme si elles faisaient le tour de sa tête dans tous les sens pour revenir au point central de la pensée et en repartir après d'infructueux raisonnements.Il se demandait même s'il allait y survivre. Vous imaginez bien qu'il ne pu fermer l'oeil que pour essayer de ne plus penser à cela, en vain.

En se levant le lendemain, il vit 4 petits paquets numérotés et non cachetés dans sa boîte-aux-lettres. Le premier contenait un muffin à l'odeur particulière avec un petit mot : « mange moi ». Le second 7 chaussettes dont 5 fluos et non assorties ainsi qu' une paire encore dans un emballage, la spécificité du produit étant masqué par le mot suivant : « Mes une de ses 5 chaussettes chaque jour. Prouves moi que tu sortirai un minimum de ta maniaquerie et de ta sobriété constante pour ton carnet. La paire entière, je te ferai par de son utilité plus tard. ». Le troisième contenait des bracelets aussi imposants que des protèges poignets mais en métal avec un anneau acroché dessus ainsi que ce mot : " J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en les achetant, cela me ferait de la peine s'ils n'étaient pas sur tes poignets". Il ne lui restait plus que le dernier à ouvrir.

Y jetant un coup d'oeil, il l'analysa quelque peu : était de taille ridicule comparé aux autres, mais un comme cela devait être sûrement bien plus redoutable. Hiruma hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Kurita, lui n'aurait pas hésité, se dit Hiruma avant de le fait, il ne contenait qu'un bout inquiétant de papier où l'on pouvait lire ceci : « Jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre enfin, ne joue pas, Même pas un entrainement, au footbal américain, c'est aussi un ordre, le plus important des quatre invitations que je t'ai envoyées. Respecte-le. Le cas échéant, il t'en coûtera énormément. Au fait , Je Te déconseille aussi de rester cloitrer chez toi le temps que l'on convienne d'une date précise pour se voir. Ce serait trop facile pour toi , et trop peu excitant pour moi. Je te laisse executer ces taches, Une par t'inquiètes pas, je vérifierai que tu fais tout ce que je te demande avec zèle ».

bientôt la suite ^^ mais là je n'ai plus d'avance ça va être plus dur...avec un peu d'inspiration je la fini pendant les vacances de noël. Bref, j'espère que vosu avez aimé.


	5. 13, tu les mangeras

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai cruellement manqué d'inspiration et je m'en excuse. Cette fanfiction est maintenant finie, il ne me reste plus qu'à poster les deux autres chapitres. Je tiens à beaucoup vous remercier, amandine, ann-so, Mell M et mookeny, vos reviews m'ont grandement encouragée et j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas. =]

Et pis aussi pycho-hérisson à qui cette fic est toujours dédiée.

sur ce, bonne lecture

___

Hiruma fut surpris pour trois de ces quatre ordres. Surpris par leur petitesse. Pour enfin récuperer son carnet et pouvoir retourner à sa vie d'antans il aurait fais bien plus. Mais le dernier des quatre mots était très clair. Ainsi il ne douta plus que son mystérieux voleur de carnet fut un joueur de football américain lycéen. Mais il n'était même plus en mesure de répliquer. Il se demandait même s'il y aurait un après. S'il pourrait recommencer à utiliser son carnet comme avant. Après tout, même si on lui avait dit qu'on le lui renderait, rien n'est sûr des propos des voleurs... Il se dit qu'il y a à peine un mois presque personne n'orait oser le provoquer verbalement ou par écrit ( personne si on exlue le monde du football américain), alors qu'en ce jour, il se sentait perdu, anéanti, cherchant une réponse qu'il ne pouvait trouver. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Même attendre pour analyser ne servait plus. L'adversaire devinait tous ses futurs coups. En fait si, il y avait une chose à faire : obéir à l'enemi faire tout, absolument tout ce qu'il désire, s'assurer éventuellment qu'il ne fasse aucune preuve de ces humiliations et esperer qu'un jour il rende l'objet sacré qu'est ce carnet plutôt que de se faire tuer ou interner une fois qu'il se sera lassé.

Mais comment faire pour ne pas qu'il se lasse? Résister? Hiruma ne s'en sentait plus la force. Il décida donc de commencer par manger le gâteau et, rien ne se passa, se fut même un des meileurs desserts qu'il eut mangé, meilleur même que les choux à la crème de chez kariya. Il reçut d'ailleurs presque aussitôt après un message le félicitant et lui disant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il était donc en surveillance constante et à ce momen précis : en direct! Il ne pouvait donc que montrer à son adversaire que ce dernier avait gagné. Mais un adversaire qui avait gagné s'appelait-il toujorus un adversaire? Ces esclaves ne l'avaient plus jamais considéré comme tel ensuite. Était-il lui même en train de devenir un esclave? Sans doute. Il comprenait mieux ainsi les ordres. Mais cela ne changea rien à ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire.

Après tant de temps sans rien faire chez lui qu'attendre un message de cet homme ou d'essayer de dormir, pour recommencer à sortir, il décida que la meilleure chose àfaire était de prendre une douche. Ensuite, il mit une des chaussettes, la jaune fluo, et attacha ses bracelets. Ces derniers le serrait un peu mais il sut qu'il s'en accomoderai.

Il finit de s'habiller, prépara ses affaires et alla au lycée. Les gens s'écartaient toujours sur son passage pourtant il ne ressentait plus aucune joie pour cela. Et même s'il avait perdu son éternel sourire démoniaque, personne aucours de cette jorunée ne compris son état. Au contraire, on estima que peut être, grâce aux bienfaits du sports et à la gloire que son équipe venait d'acquérir il revenait sur ces équarts passés. Ainsi donc, personne ne compris, même pas ses amis, les membres du club. Bien sur Mamori, yukimitsu, Musashi et Jumonji, aussi observateurs que d'habitude virent que ces chaussettes étaient dépareillées. Mais ils se dirent juste qu'Hiruma devait travailler à l'élaboration de nouvelles stratégies ou bien à un plan machiavélique complexe et que cela le fatiguais au plus guat point, d'où ses chaussettes au goùt douteux. Et ils crurent ne pas s'être tromper lorsqu'il refusa de s'entrainer au foot américain d'une voix si calme par rapport à d'habitude, sans aucune agréssivité, sans aucune joie de vivre. Ils élaborèrent même un plan pour que ce cher démon puisse se reposer sur eux mais n'osèrent pas aller le voir.

On pouvait vraiment dire qu'Hiruma était perdu. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à s'en sortir. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas sa situation, et il se doutait que s'il leur en avait parlé il aurait reçu un châtiment encore plus terrible que celui qu'il allait sans doute recevoir. Dès lors, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, une loque attendant le supplice de son bourreau, mais le redoutant tout autant.

Et cela, son futur bourreau le voyait bien. Tout cela il l'avait prévu, cela correspondait à son plan. Enfin, il avait fait plusieurs plans, une multitude car on ne fait pas tomber Hiruma avec une simple petite humiliation. Alors il décida d'augmenter le niveau de soumission d'Hiruma, de répondre à ses attentes et de le faire sombrer encore plus bas dans son moral.

_Oh mon brave petit yoichi tu ne penses déjà plus qu'à moi!_

_Je sais bien que tu n'essayeras même plus de le cacher tu sais pertinemment que j'ai ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras bientôt soulagé, nous nous verrons dans moins d'un mois. Peut être même moins. Je suis heureux que tu aies pris ton courage à deux mains et que tu soies sorti de chez toi rien que pour esperer me rencontrer. Je me sens si flatté, tellement que j'ai envie de t'en faire baver un peu plus. Ne m'en veut pas. _

_La seule personne qui comprenne en ce moment ce que tu ressens._

_Ps: Je veux que désormais, tu arrêtes de te décolorer les cheveux en blond Et que tu te coupes progressivement les cheveux pour que ta blondeur capillaire disparaisse; aussi, je pense que tu serais tellement plus mignon si tu arrêtais de macher du chewing gum. Et, je t'ordonne fortement de ne plus toucher une arme, même pour la montrer, la vendre ou l'astiquer._

Plus de décoloration? Hiruma s'en fichait, même si d'ordinaire il s'en faisait toutes les deux semaines environ pour que son blond soit parfait, depuis l'incident du carnet de menace, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui pour se genre de chose, alors, il avait des bouts de racine noirs. De même pour le chewing gum, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller faire des courses depuis, trop occuper à cogiter et commençait d'ailleurs à manquer de vivre...Pour les armes, étant donné que tous les recoins favoris d'Hiruma en était pleins, cela allait être un peu plus difficile, mais pas de beaucoups car, les armes non plus il n'en touchait plus depuis que son carnet n'était plus prêt de lui.

Alors, notre cher Yoichi ce demandait : " Pourquoi ces ordres futiles? Il voit bien que je n'ai plus la force de lui opposer aucune résistance! Ou alors il est sadique, il commence déjà à se venger et là, je risque de beaucoups souffrir, à moins de vite provoquer sa lassitude, à moins que cette dernière entraine ma mort...Je n'en peux plus. Je veux le voir! Je veux savori qui il est! Je m'ne fous de ce qu'il va me demander, à par si c'est ma mort, j'accepterai! Tout mais qu'il arrête de me faire languir! Je veux connaitre ma sentence maintenant".

Il pensait ceci avec un desespoir cruel car si paradoxal. Attendre une chose et la redouter à la fois. Il pleura. Il était complêtement bouleversé. Trop de fois le démon, si peu habitué à être la souris...

alors, avant qu'il songe à éviter sa future punition pour avori manqué de vigilance de la seule manière qui lui soit offerte : la mort. L'homme auquel il pensait maintenant nuit et jour, l'homme auquel il rattachait tout, lui envoya enfin le message qu'il voulait recevoir. Il était à la fois le bourreau et la seule lueur d'avenir qu'il restait à Hiruma. Car s'il ne faisait rien : Hiruma finirait par sombrer dans un désespoir sans fin. Il se sentirait observé de partout, tout le temps, quand bien même personne ne le ferait. Et en plus de sa paranoia, il deviendrait totalement inutile à quisonque et finirait ces jours dans un hopital psychiatrique. Fin envisageable pour le voleur du carnet, mais pas tout de suite, il avait envie de s'amuser avec le démon, qui semblait pourtant aujours'hui plus effrayé qu'une brebis perdue, de jouer avec son mental, son corps, tout. Et il avait tout prévu. Hiruma, dans cet état, ne lui refusera rien.

_Oh Nan ne pleure pas mon petit Yoichi!_

_Tu vas me mettre presque mal à l'aise. Tiens, pour me fiare pardonner, je te donne le lieu et la date de notre rendez-vous. Oui oui, tu as bien lu, nous allons nous rencontrer. Que dirais tu demain? 14H, chambre 14 de l'hotel où tu loges. Pas la peine de t'y pressé tout de suite, tu es enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Comprend-moi, il faut bien que je prépare notre rencontre, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de te faire ce que tu vas subir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, quand tu auras vu la suite, tu redemanderas la première punition._

_Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves dans lesquels je suis, bien entendu présent. _

_Ton futur maître_

_ps : Mes la paire de bas qu'il y a dans l'emballage demain. Tu seras encore plus beau avec. Et je suis sur que cela t'iras à ravir. Au fait, j'ai changé d'avis pour tes cheveux, tu va leur rendre leur couleur d'origine tout de suite, regarde sur le rebord de ta fenêtre, tu y trouveras la teinture adéquate._

A peine eu-t-il finit de lire le mail qu'il se précipita vers sa porte pour vérifier s'il disait vrai. ET effectivement, s'était le cas. Puis, il s'approcha du rebord de la fenêtre et pris le carton. Il sontenait deux flacons remplis de teinture noire, la plus chère du marché, mais aussi celle qui tenait le plus longtemps...

Hiruma n'attendit pas qu'il le lui redemande et parti à la salle de bain se débarrasser de sa blondeur. Et, après ce pénible effort, tenta de dormir, tache qui s'annoçait difficile. Il était trop impatient mais aussi à bout de nerf, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le voir encore plus tôt et regrettait déjà de ne pas savoir crocheter les serrures.

Le lendemain, peu avant l'heure prévue, Hiruma qui s'était finalement endormi ( mais d'un sommeil troublé) se ré partit en courant dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche rapide et chercher ce qu'il devait mettre en plus. Ces bracelets ne le quittait plus et il avait désormais les cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune. Il ouvrit l'emballage : il contenait un porte jaretelle en cuir accompagné de jaretelles assorties. Il les enfila maladroitement, peu habitué à ce genre de vêtements, en pensant que son adversaire essayait de pousser son humiliation de plus en plus loin. Il craignait déjà la suite des évênements. Il enfila le reste de ses vêtements à vitesse granvée et courut jusqu'à la chambre 14.

A l'intérieur : rien, si ce n'est un petit gâteau posé sur la table avec un petit mot : "Mange moi!"

Hiruma s'executa et à peine eut-il finit la dernière bouché qu'il s'écroula au sol.


	6. 14, je passerai à l'action

Et hop, le chapitre six dans la foulée =]

___________

Il se réveille difficilement, semi conscient. Les yeux s'ouvrant avec difficulté, recroquevillé, dans une position inconfortable ; En fait, tout simplement attaché. Une corde passant entre les anneau de ses bracelets le fait souffrir car serrée à souhait sans risque que le noeud se détende ou que cela ne coupe la circulation du sang, les pieds ne sont pas libres non plus, mais Hiruma ne peut rien voir de cela, car il est allongé sur le ventre, dans une boîte en forme de pavé. Il essaye d'abord de tirer sur ses liens, mais ceux des poignets sont vraiment bien serrés et ses jambes ne peuvent pas s'écarter beaucoup; alors il tente de faire abbatre sa minime prison mais il arrête vite, réalisant que s'échapper est impossible.

Mais, en fesant cela il commet une grave erreur, Hiruma averti ainsi son ravisseur qu'il est conscient. Celui-ci s'empresse alors de le soulever avec peine et de le déposer à même le sol en disant : " Joyeux anniversaire boss, le voilà comme promis, bon vous nous excuserez, nous allons l'ouvrir pour vous. Appreciez le spectacle. "

Hiruma reconnait tout de suite la voix : Takami ! Mais au vues de la façon dont on l'a soulevé, il se doute qu'il n'est pas le seul dans la pièce!Alors, il entend un bruit de rubans qu'on était en train d'enlever, puis le frottement d'une paire de ciseau, qui laisse place au son du découpage de carton, pour ensuite entendre un étrange bruit comme lorsque l'on décolle du scotch. Enfin, il peut entendre le bruit de sa prison qu'on ouvre.

La lumière dans la salle lui fait extrêment mal aux yeux, aussi il les garde fermés pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de relever ses paupières, progressivement. Les murs sont blanc et ajoutent encore à la forte luminosité de la pièce. Trois lampes sont braquées dans sa direction. Tout ceci pour encore plus le déstabiliser.

" Putain ce qu'elle était lourde la tanche, pourtant je croyais qu'il ne mangeait presque plus rien depuis plusieurs jours", dit la voix d'Agon.

Peu à peu , il aperçoit ses deux ravisseurs, de plus en plus nettement et se rend compte qu'il y a un troisième homme dans la pièce : le kid.

"Bon bah les gars je vous laisse, dit alors Takami, ma part du contrat à été remplie, si jamais vous avez besoin de moi pour les finitions, n'hésitez pas, appelez moi, je m'en chargerai avec plaisir.

bien reçu, répondit le kid

ouais c'est ça, barre toi la tanche avant d'être choqué."

Soudain, tout s'éclaire dans l'esprit d'Hiruma: "voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à deviner qui était ce fuclin' enfoiré, ils étaient trois!"

Tout s'éclaire, mais il sait qu'il est inutile de tenter quoi que se soit...

Agon le souleve de dos par la corde attachée à ses poignets. Il se retrouve au sol et entend un cliquement. La main gauche d'Hiruma est alors attachée par le même endroit mais à quelque chose qui vient de plus haut :un des anneaux du mur. Le dreadeux détache la corde et l'on peut entendre un autre clic : Hiruma sent que ses deux mains sont accrochées mais qu'il ne peut en aucun cas les rapprocher de la distance qui les séparent, une distance plutôt importante masi pas insupportable.

Il sait maintenant ce qui va lui arriver car le genre d'objets que l'on utilise sur lui se trouve plus frequemment dans un donjon sadomasochiste que dans une salle de torture...Et il le remarque bien vite.

Agon veut lui faire avaler un gâteau. Au vue de ce que lui avait fait le second, le prisonnier tente de refuser. Même s'il sait que s'est futile, il veut juste retarder encore un peu la sentence. Il veut se faire torturer un peu plus tard, il pense qu'on abusera de lui seulement le lendemain, ainsi, il pense qu'on se lassera moins vite de lui et qu'il mourra moins vite.

Alors, d'un geste brusque, le naga lui fait ouvrir la bouche et y enfonce la patisserie violemment. Avec l'arrière gout subtil et les petits morçeaux étranges, il comprend que le Gâteau est drogué.

Là tout de suite, aucun effet, il voit l'énorme coup de point devant son visage, le dissuadant de recracher. Il finit sur sa tête, le projettant contre un mur. Les lumières changent. Elles sont une fois de plus dirigées vers lui. Agon s'en va.

" Je te laisse la place, tanche perverse. Juste le temps de prendre la caméra. Quand je pense que c'est toi qui a trouvé comment le faire tomber avec les directives du boss. On dirait pas que t'es aussi machiavélique."

-" la fin justifie les moyens", répondit le kid.

Puis il s'approche avec une petite malette. Il sort un couteau de sa poche. L'admire, l'aiguise, le touche et le pointe dans la direction de son captif.

" Tu vois mon petit Hiruma, murmure-t-il, tout ce que peu cacher une ombre? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas voir? Tu peux essayer de retarder l'échéance tant que tu veux, mais un jour tu verras tout."

devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, il déchire tous ses vêtements, sauf ce qu'il lui a offert, à l'aide de son arme, frolant la peau, comme une mise en garde. Le métal semble froid sur la peau d'Hiruma et l'empêche de s'endormir et de fermer les yeux. La lumière est trop forte, il lveut fermer les yeux mais il ne le peut pas. Il est maintenant quasiment nu, mais la lame continue de se ballader sur son corps, comme cherchant l'endroit le plus doux où s'installer. Elle avance à un rythme de plus en plus vif, elle commence à lui faire mal. Il sent du liquide traverser son corps. En petite quantité d'abord, puis un peu plus longuement. Il crit.

Le kid arrête son massacre et se met à laper le sang. De haut en bas, comme pour suivre le ruisselement, la pièce n'est pas chaufée. Hiruma s'en rend compte progressivement et commence à avoir froid. Il frissonne. Se fut là sa première réaction. Le kid continue de lecher, il en est à laper avec une grande dextérité ses attirants bras dénudés. Puis il retourne au torse, descendant de plus en plus, ne passant pas que sur le sang, mais humidifiant chaque progressivement chaque partie de la peau de son prisonnier. S'y attardant plus longuement parfois.

Hiruma commene à perdre le peu de raison qui lui reste en cet instant. Sa vue se touble mais il distingue encore les formes. Ses oreilles n'entendent plus que les lapements. Sa bouche refuse de s'ouvrir pour protester. Il se sent comme sous une averse, mais sans pluie incessante, comme avec une eau intelligente qui ne tomberait pas droite, mais de partout. Ne laissant aucune chance aux hydrophobes de s'abriter.

Hiruma n'est pas hydrophobe, mais cette pratique a de quoi l'inquiéter. Il pense à un rituel. Ou à une déviance sexuelle. Il sait qu'il n'aura jamais la réponse. Son bourreau arrive aux parties génitales, qu'il lèche rapidement. Hiruma ne comprend pas. Pourquoi retarder encore la sentence? Cela ne l'intérresse-t-il pas? Je ne suis pas à son goût? Se demande-t-il. Le lapeur commençe par la jambe gauche, et finit par la droite. Puis il fait la même chose au dos de sa marionnette. Mais de bas en haut.

Il prend du plaisir à combler ses courbes et à constater ses bosses, il veut tout connaitre du corps d'Hiruma avant de le briser. Il sera comme un souvenir qui s'efface peu à peu. Il sent que son prisonnier va lui aussi perdre une partie de sa conscience, alors, il abrége la chose. Il n'aime pas droguer ses victimes, mais cela lui a été imposé par le boss, et on ne discute pas ses ordres...Alors, tant pis pour sa méthode longue, lourde et langoureuse, il faut abreger quelque peu, mais pas tout de suite. Il enduit ses mains d'un liquide sucré et collant avec une ordeur à la fois forte et douce. Un produit étranger sûrement se dit Hiruma.

Il verse négligemment une quantité importante de miel sur tout son corps. Hiruma ne comprend rien. Il ne comprend pas le changement de rythme. Il ne sait en rien son futur, proche ou lointain. Il doute de ce qu'il est et sera. Il voit parfois une grosse boîte noire devant son visage.

Encore un changement! La substance arrête de s'accumuler, coule peu et colle surtout. Il lêche un peu celle de son visage et découvre le nom de la substance : du miel! Soudain, un autre choc! Un mal être! Des doigts mielleux arrivent dans sa bouche. Couche tellement colossale qu'il doit les lecher pour ne pas s'étouffer. Puis son cou subit le joug des doigts tartinés. Le kid les replonge très fréquemment. Il empoigne le membre de sa victime pour le badigeonner. Puis sa main se fraye un chemin derrière. Elle rentre dans la cavité de proximité. Mais cela ne le satisfait en rien.

Il change les liens de sa victime. Changeant d'anneau aux attaches des mains afin que ses bras puisse touche le sol. Puis il rajoute des poids au sol, afin qu'il ne puisse toujours pas bouger. Il leve le postérieur de son prisonnier. Y réintroduit les doigts badigeonnnés. Les y laisse s'amuser un peu. Puis fait un lent mouvement de ciseau, à en faire pleurer Hiruma. Une fois qu'il est satisfait de la largeur, il y verse le reste du contenu du pot à poisseuse, Visqueux met. Etrange sensation. Indéfinissable. Lentement, Il s'écoule. Partant du postérieur pour finir aux pieds. Hiruma se sent comme sous une cascade, il a envie de partir, mais ne peut bouger.

Il a du mal à tenir dans cette position, aussi Shien s'en rend compte et décide d'abréger ses pratiques. Après tout, le boss lui a demandé d'en finir vite afin qu'il se rappelle. Mais qu'après, il aura le droit de faire comme bon lui semble. Seulement, les jouets brisés, on s'en lasse vite, à moins qu'ils en redemandent et passent de larve amorphe à chose perverse.

Mais ainsi drogué, Hiruma ne deviendra pas l'être libidineux que le cher quaterback des gunman avait imaginé. Tout son fantasme vole en éclat. En plus, après ce qu'il vient de faire, impossible que cela se réalise, il ne reste plus qu'à en finir. Il fait signe à Agon de rapprocher la caméra. En d'autres termse qu'il va abreger tout ça. Certes, il aime baiser mais, ce qu'il préfère c'est la montée de l'excitation, se rendre fou de désir, entendre son amant ( ou victime) le supplier d'en faire plus, plus vite, plus fort, à un endroit précis : et ne pas le faire. Ou le plus tard possible. Mais dans ce genre d'état, l'humain n'est pas amusant, il aurait plutôt fallut un aphrodisiaque. Et lui montrer ensuite sa perversité. Pour ensuite l'assouvir. Lui faire comprendre que sa vie sera servitude.

Mais là, impossible. Il va seulement être traumatisé et un simple regard à peine lubrique le fera partir en courant. Il ne sera jamais parfait. Toujours terrifié. Même s'il on essayait une multitude de fois, même en étant très doux, rien ne marchera plus. Alors autant s'en donner à coeur joie pense son bourreau.

Sur ce, il se met à la tache, s'nefonçant dans l'orifice mielleux. Il augmente rapidement le rythme, faisant sortir du miel en abondance. Mais une partie reste collée et empêche la peau de s'irriter. Cela ne lui ressemble guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il cela ne plait pas au boss, qui sait ce qu'il va subir...

Marco n'avait fait que suggerer qu'il allait peut être quitter l'affaire, et après s'être fait vengé de lui par un autre, le boss l'a enfermé dans une caisse en bois sous la terre avec juste une paille qui sortait de la terre pour qu'il puisse respirer, En le menaçant de boucher la paille avec de la colle, un crayon ou le premier truc qui lui tomberait sous la main...Marco y avait passé deux jours et une fois sortit, n'avait pas quitté sa chambre pendant une semaine...Et aujourd'hui, personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu Marco...

Alors il se hâte, se hâte de se faire jouir. Pour enfin en finir avec ce déchet qui aurait pu devenir un brave esclave, rien que pour lui. Il éjacule vite, quelque peu déçu, il attend ce moment depuis longtemps, l'a tant rêvé, que la réalité le déprime quelques peu. Il laisse Hiruma tout plein de miel et de spermes, comme on laisse la pâte qui a mauvais goût d'un gâteau dans le saladier, en espérant que quelqu'un d'autre la lave.

"Alors, franchement boss, d'après mon scénario, tu comprends les failles dans ton plan?"

petit retournement de situation ^^  
j'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Je posterai la fin un peu plus tard dans la semaine je pense.


	7. 15, Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!

**Et bien, voici la fin. Bien plus courte que les chapitres précédents, certes, mais riche en révélations. Bonne lecture**

__

"Quand tu verras la scène, tu ne m'ordonnera pas d'y retourner, tu me connais trop pour ça. En plus, tu sais qu'Hiruma sera encore plus perdu comme cela. Tu me proposera alors Takami, car nous savons tous qu'il nous a déjà trahi...Tu diras que cette fosi tu ne t'en mêlera pas, donc que je pourrai en fiare un esclave parfais ! J'admet que je serai sans doute content, que tu pourras voir un sourire sadique sur mon visage et tu penseras qu'avec ma nouvelle proie, je vais oublier ce que tu m'auras fait faire avec Hiruma, mais nous étions d'accord depuis le début, pour le traumatiser, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux! Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit drogué. Je veux qu'il ressente tout, qu'il me supplie, qu'il crie, qu'il pleure, qu'il tremble, qu'il aie mal et le sente pleinement. Je sais bien que tu voulais qu'il finnisse dans un hopital psychiatrique après une cure de désintox', mais j'ai effectué une petite cinquantaine de scnénarios sur cette fin et crois moi, dans de nombreux cas il se rétabli!

-Bon, arrêtes de protester Shien, okay, on ne le droguera pas tout à l'heure. J'ai pleinement confiance en tes scénarios, vu que c'est en partie grâce à eux que le démon est tombé aussi vite. Et celui que tu viens de me raconter me parait tout a fait sencé, mais, quand tu parles à la troisième personne, on dirait que tu te rabaisse toi-même, que tu est au niveau de ces abrutis si facilement manipulables qu'Hiruma avait comme esclaves, et crois moi, tu es bien au dessus, et tu le sais très bien j'en suis sur, mais tu es clairement au dessus d'Hiruma, sinon, comment l'aurais-tu fais tomber?

-Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi veux-tu tant prendre ça place, Yukimitsu?

-Ici tu m'appelles boss, compris! Il se réveillera dans une petite demie-heure et ne doit plus jamais entende mon nom! Je te rappelle ton salaire si tu suis mes directives : tu fais ce que tu veux d'Hiruma et de Takami pour le restant de tes jours, je t'aiderai même, par la suite, si tu le souhaites, à en avoir d'autres, peut être que tu as la tête, mais, moi, j'ai les moyens. De plus, sa place est d'une magnifiscence telle, qu'un abruti pareil ne la méritait pas. Son carnet de menace est une telle mine, c'est un des seuls talents que nous devons lui reconnaitre. Ensuite, en devenant quaterback, je dote mon cv d'une activité sportive intense et très appréciée dans le monde du travail. Puis, avec le carnet de menace, je me fais tranferer dans la plus prestigieuse université du Japon ou d'un autre pays, je verrai. Et je deviens l'un des hommes les plus riches et puissants de la planète par la suite. Tout cela en quelques semaines d'efforts.

-D'accord, d'accord, boss, je vous soutient. Merci d'avoir accedé à ma requête. Ne vous inquietez pas pour moi non plus, je n'ai pas encore les moyens mais je les obtiendrai, après tout ,pourquoi m'avoir donné une copie du carnet si ce n'est pas pour cela? Seulement le pouvoir absolu ne m'interresse pas, j'irai sans doute me terrer dans un vieux château de campagne avec mes quelques esclaves pour passer une vie de seigneur tranquille, sans que quiconque me chercher des noises ou ne s'interresse à mon cas. Adieu la pression, bonjour le paradis.

Maintenant, boss, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me dois de raccrocher, j'entends quelques bruits venant de la boîte dans le coffre..."

Et sur ce, un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage....

______

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? **


End file.
